


Seperation

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacters: Kylo, HuxRelationship: Kylo/readerRequest: imagine you need to leave the starkiller and leave your little child (kylo copy) with your husband and when you come back you will find your little boy missing his mommy





	Seperation

“And I’ve set out 4 days worth of clothes as well as some spare.” You rattle off as you turn to Kylo one more time, remembering something again. “And his milk mix is-“   
“In the cupboard by the sink.” Kylo nods, saying exactly what you were about to say. “I have to say, your lack of faith in my parenting skills is insulting, my love.”   
Although his words sounded harsh, he offered to a small smile to show he was joking around.   
“I know, I know. I know you’ll be fine. I just worry.” You smile as you heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps running your way.   
From his bedroom, your son ran out. He was only 3 and a half, but already had dark, black hair like his father. You could tell he would grow up to be his duplicate. Although he did have your eyes.   
“Mama!” He cried out as he ran at you, his arms extended. You scooped him up into your arms as he locked his arms around your neck. You gently bounced on the spot as your son cried and grumbled in your arms. It broke your heart.   
“Shhh, honey. Mommy will be back so soon.” You spoke to him in a soothing voice, as you pressed some kisses to his head. “besides, you’ll get to stay with daddy.”   
You turned to Kylo, who smiled at the name.   
It was true, Kylo hadn’t been as big a part in his sons life as he might have liked. His duty and work made quality family time few and far between, but you were the most amazing wife and he could not have done it without you. The thought of you leaving, even if only for 2 nights, scared him to death.   
“no!” Your son huffed, clinging to you. You couldn’t help but laugh as you heard your name come over the transmission. You had to leave.   
You had to pry him off you to give him to Kylo. Your son screamed bloody murder and you nearly told the supreme leader to stuff his mission so you could stay with your child. But that wasn’t a good idea.   
You kissed your son on his head and then Kylo in turn. When you pulled back, you realised you were starting to cry. It was the first time you would be properly away from your son and husband for the first time since he was born. Not just on the other side of the ship, but on another world all together.   
“We’ll be fine.” Kylo reassures you.   
“I know. But I wont.” You laugh, wiping away your own tears as you pick up your bag. “Damn separation anxiety.”   
\--------time skip ------------------  
You sat on the return craft, heading back to starkiller. Your mission had been successful and you were actually returning a full day early.   
You had been in touch with Kylo, who reassured you everything was going alright. But you had also spoken to Phasma, who had told you your son had cried the entire night. This wasn’t uncommon before he turned 1, but it did give Kylo a hint at what you dealt with before.   
You wouldn’t say your son was overly attached to you. No, he would happily go off with Phasma and even Hux would allow him to sit on his desk and play for hours while you went to meetings. He had even stayed with Phasma a few times to allow you and your husband some alone time and never grumbled once. Everyone on the ship adored you and your son so you knew he was always safe.   
Kylo had done his best to keep his son at a distance from the training. You completely understood why though. It was harsh and unforgiving, not a place for a toddler.   
Stepping on board the ship, you saw Hux first. He had bags under his eyes which wasn’t uncommon, but he did seem agitated.   
“general.” You greeted as you approached him first, your team dispersing to report.   
“you will never leave this base again until your son is an adult.” Hux scowled, his voice croaked.  
“Why?” You couldn’t help but laugh. It was a bonus of having served with Hux for many many years. You could tell when he was being serious and when he was just annoyed and throwing insults.   
“My dorm is in the same hall as your is. I have spent the last 2 days hearing screaming. And not just your sons.” Hux rubs his temple as he turns. “fix it. Please.”   
A please from hux? Now that was uncommon. Even when your son was still a baby, you had never seen Hux like this.   
So you decided to head straight to your dorm. Besides, Hux was above you so technically it was an order.   
As you turned the corner, you heard it.   
The same blood curdling scream from before when you were leaving.   
you walked to the room and opened the door, stepping inside.   
When you did, the screaming stopped. There was a pause and then a gurgle of joy. You saw Kylo standing in the centre of the room. His hair was everywhere and black bags under his eyes were worse than Hux. He looked utterly defeated. He had been swaying from side to side with your son in his arms like you had done when you were leaving and like you had done his entire life.  
“MAMA!” Your son cried out, all but throwing himself out of Kylos arms towards you. You laughed as you rushed over, Kylo allowing you to scoop your son in your arms once again.   
he instantly cuddled into you, his little arms wrapping around your neck as he bounced in your arms with excitement.   
“did you enjoy your time with Daddy?” You asked, looking to Kylo who was staring at you like you were a ghost. Your son grumbled, not offering a response.   
“Never leave me.” Kylo breathed, catching you attention as you grinned at him.   
“I don’t plan to.” You laugh as Kylo shot forward, his arms wrapping around your waist as he held you and his son to his chest. He ducked down, retrieving a kiss from your lips.   
You smiled into the kiss but pulled away to yawn.   
“looks like we aren’t the only ones who didn’t sleep.” Kylo mumbled, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“we better correct that.” You giggle, balancing your son on your hip and taking Kylo by the hand to lead him to the bedroom so you could all lie down.


End file.
